Labeling of medical devices is often necessary, both to enable the manufacturers of the devices to meet the requirements for device tracking (i.e. via serial numbering) and to enable customers in the clinical setting to identify and properly employ the devices (i.e. via a model number and/or functional identification of parts). A label for an interventional medical device may be formed as a separate component, for example, being printed on relatively thin biocompatible film (i.e. polyester, polyolefin or fluoropolymer), that is assembled into the device; alternately, a label can be formed on another device component, the primary function of which is independent of that of labeling, for example, by printing, etching or molding marks of the label directly thereon. In either case it is desirable for the label to be readily visible and legible without increasing an overall bulk of the interventional medical device or adversely impacting the function or handling of the device. Although a variety of labeling methods are known in the art, there is still a need for new types of labeling in the medical device industry.